Crystal Cadence
by DisneyandWildKrattfangirl
Summary: Not giving anything about this awesome story away!
1. intro

**Hello peeps! I was watching the crystal empire episode of mlp and I thought that would be a great WK fanfic to write about! Anyhoo, enjoy! P.S. they are all humans. And blah blah blah, I don't own Wild Kratts, Kitty, Kate, or mlp, just Cadence, can we get on with the story?**

**In the Canterlot throne room…**

Cadence Kratt's teacher was sitting on her throne, reading reports. She wore a silk white gown that was always flowing like her hair. Atop her head was a golden crown with a purple diamond on it. She could also do hand magic, and had big white wings on her back. She was flipping blandly through the reports, when suddenly, a royal guard came running into the room.

"What's wrong?" Princess Celestia asked.

"I am simply to tell you that,'it', has returned." The guard told her.

Princess Celestia gasped in horror.

"Place guards out there immediately!" She commanded.

"Yes your highness!" And he ran back out again. Celestia then picked up a quill and parchment, and began to write a letter.

_My Dearest Cadence,_

_You must come to Canterlot at once…_

**And done! No if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go watch that episode again to take notes. Oh and um, there will be songs in this story. Just to warn you.**


	2. The letter

**Hello my fellow authors, and welcome to chapter 2! *crowd screams* Yes!Yes! And I'd like to welcome a ****_very_**** special guest, Spike! * crowd is silent ***

**Spike: aww! I was holding for at least a round of applause! Oh well. *walks off stage* **

**Disney: NO! Spike! Wait! ARGH! Curse you crowd! Spike, come back! I need you in my story! I'll be back at the ending Author's note! Come back Spike!**

Cadence was laying down in her hammock, reading a book of magic spells.

Her purple and green dog, Spike, was taking a nap in his dog bed. Suddenly, he woke up.

" Oh no! I think...I think...*burp*! "

"Eww! Spike! At _least _say excuse me!" She Told Spike, not even looking up from her book.

" I see you want your letter? "

"Oh. Sorry Spike." She took the letter of the floor and gasped when she read it. She ran around the tortuga yelling,

"Dad! Dad! Come quick! It's an emergency!"

Her dad came running into the room, slamming into the main table.

"What? What is it Cadence?" Her dad, Martin Kratt asked her. She handed him the letter, then started running around looking for all the stuff she might need.

"Cadence, wait a minute..."

"Flashcards! I should make some flashcards!"

"What's going on in here?" Chris asked handed him the letter.

"Dad, I'm gonna need you to write down_ everything_ I have ever learned!" She used her magic to open up a drawer and pull out 2 giant stacks of blank white cards.

"That's not gonna be enough cards." Cadence realized.

" Cadence, calm down! It's just a test!" Chris told her.

She suddenly turned around with a very angry look on her face.

"Just a test? JUST A TEST?! Princess Celestia is giving me a test that could change my life, and your telling me, it's JUST A TEST!?"

Chris grabbed his helmet and put it on.

"Ummm, yes?" He replied weakly. Cadence's left eye twitched , then all of a sudden, the tortuga was falling from the sky! ( Don't worry, it landed safely on the ground. ) Aviva cam running into the main room.

"What in the world are you guys doing!?" Cadence blushed.

"Sorry. That was me."

"Oh." That made more sense. When Cadence got _really really mad_, she had a tendency to blow things into the air. Kitty came running in.

"Are you ok Cadence?"

All Cadence did was hand her the letter.

" We have to get you to Canterlot at once! Jimmy, go!"

**Hey guys. I couldn't find Spike after he gave them the letter. Well, at least it's not my fault this time. *sigh* I hope I find him soon. Survival wants to play with him again. Well gotta go missing posters. By guys.**


	3. The test

**At the Canterlot Castle…**

Celestia and her little sister Luna, stood side by side, looking out the window at the city below.

"Are you sure you do not want me to go as well?" Luna asked her older sister.

"Yes. I am sending Cadence and her father out there. The others will join them soon." Celestia replied.

"The Empire's magic is powerful. It can not fall again my sister."

"She will succeed in her task. And when she does, we will know she is that much closer to being ready."

"I hope your right sister."

"Trust me Luna."

walked into the throne room.

"You wanted to see me? To give me a test?"

Celestia gave her sister a smile before Luna exited the room.

"I brought all my own quills and extra parchment!" To prove her point, she used her magic to pull out a scroll that was as long as the room.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Cadence said, as Celestia rolled up the scroll.

"This is a different kind of test." She told her." The Crystal Empire, has returned."

Cadence was in a panic. She started looking through all her books.

"I'm sorry! I thought I studied! None of my book-" she was cut off by Celestia taking her books and placing them on the ground beside the throne.

"There wouldn't be. Few remembered it ever existed at all." She then turned around, and took a large purple crystal out of a glass case that Cadence hadn't noticed before, and placed it on the ground. When she placed it, it turned into a small, holographic, well detailed map of the Crystal Empire. She could see tiny people walking around in chains, while a man in dark robes, watched with the .

"King Sombra, a sorcerer, with a heart a black as night, took over the Empire, and enslaved the people there. Luckily,.he was turned to shadow, and banished to the icy north. Bit not before he was able to put a curse upon the kingdom,.causing it to vanish into thin air!"

Celestia did more magic, and a wall of light divide them apart. The light seemed to be made out of a rainbow, and the black crystals disappeared.

"When the Empire is filled with hope, and love, those things are spread across all of Equestria. If hatred, and fear take hold..." Her eyes ssuddenly glowed white, and large black crystals erupted from the ground again, and the rainbow wall disappeared, along with the hologram.

"That is why I need to to find a way to protect it!"

"You want _me _to protect an _entire Empire_?" Cadence asked in disbelief.

"I know you can do it, but remember this. It must be you, and you alone, who saves the Empire from destruction."

"I'll do what I can to protect the Empire!"

"Good. Now off you go. You haven't a moment to waste. But before you go, you might need this."

Celestia handed her a new book of spells.

"You never know..."

And with that, Cadence went back out side to see a nervous Spike.


	4. Failure

**Hello! I am proud to present, Chapter 4! *crowd is cheering* ^^ Yes! I'm very excited to! Now on with the story!** **Warning! There is a song in this! But I toke out the Spike part, 'cause if you were walking down the street, and you saw a dog singing, wouldn't you be slightly freaked out? Yah, I thought so.**

Cadence walked out of the castle, worried about what to do.

"Hey Cadence! Lemme guess, you gotta a perfect score!" Spike said with a grin. Cadence didn't look at him.

"A minus?" No answer. "B plus?"Cadence turned and gave him a sad look.

"Cadence! You didn't, fail?"

"_ I was prepared to do my best, thought I could handle any test. For I can do so many tricks, but I wasn't prepared for this."_

As they walked down main street, Spike kept questioning her about it, but she wouldn't answer.

"_ Levitation would have been a breeze. Facts and figures I recite with ease. The square root of 546 is 23.36664289109!_

A teacher was doing the math on a chalkboard while Cadence did it in her head.

"_ She is correct! "_

_"I could ace a test on friendships bliss! But I wasn't prepared for this! Will I fail, or will I pass, I can't be sure! My mind is sharp, My skills intact, my heart is pure! Oh I have taken my share of licks! I've made it through the thin and tricks, but no I wasn't, oh no I wasn't, no I wasn't prepared, for this!"_

As her family was walking toward them, anxious to hear about it, Spike realized something.

"Prepared for what, exactly?"


End file.
